


In Sickness and Health

by Miz_Spectre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Spectre/pseuds/Miz_Spectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji would have you either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/gifts).



> I felt it was more than appropriate to start my AO3 posting with something dedicated to the friend who encouraged me to sign up.
> 
> For Tsula, one of the One Piece RI masters, for her birthday over 3 years ago.
> 
> This is an alternate universe fic, set in the made-up Gold City. Or this could be a modern AU since I don't actually mention specific places. I think.
> 
> All recognizable material (characters/concepts/etc.) belongs to the copyright holder(s) of said material. I don't make money from writing fanfiction and don't claim to own any of the copyrighted material. Violation/infringement of copyrighted works is not intended. Original characters and the plot are all that I own.

Zoro didn't even flinch when the door to his apartment was kicked open and Sanji stepped inside, quickly glancing over the room before approaching where Zoro stood in the center of the living room calmly lifting weights. 

"Oi, marimo bastard, where's [Name]-chan?" 

"Dunno, dart-brow; where'd she ditch you?" Zoro was quick to use the weight in his right hand as a buffer between his face and Sanji's shoe as the chef kicked at his head.

"Shithead!" Sanji snapped, standing straight once more and glaring at him. "I called but she hasn't answered! Have you heard from her today or not?!"

Zoro continued lifting the weights as he stared upward in thought. The weights' clinking almost went on too long for Sanji's liking before Zoro spoke up. "Nope. Why didn't you just go to her place instead of coming here?" He looked to where Sanji stood only to find the cook walking toward the front door. "Tch, mustache brow," Zoro muttered. 

Sanji was in Zoro's face so quickly he nearly headbutted him. "What was that, musclehead?!" 

"You want me to cut you up, pervert cook?" 

"Like you could, shitty swordsman!" 

The loud and obnoxious doorbell-like ring of a cell phone interrupted their stare down. Zoro resumed his weight lifting while Sanji dug his phone out of his pocket. Sanji blinked at the screen as the number on it was familiar but he couldn't place it before hitting the send button and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Chef-boy,"_ an elderly woman's voice greeted him. 

"Oh, Aya-san-" 

_"Stop by the store and pick up ingredients to make chicken soup or what have you on your way over."_

"Eh? Then [Name]-chan-"

_"-is sick,"_ the old woman finished, confirming his growing suspicion and fear. _"She has a cold."_

Sanji made a choked sound and Zoro glanced over in time to see Sanji's cell phone fall from his hand, clattering to the floor, with the cook following a moment later. On his hands and knees, Sanji started banging his fist against the carpet, a distinctly heavy aura floating around him as he muttered to himself. 

Zoro watched with a bland expression for a moment before turning his attention back to the game on TV, not fazed by Sanji's usual dramatics. From what he could make out, you were sick or something and the cook was blathering on about how it was his fault for not taking better care of you - like your health was _his_ responsibility. You being sick sucked and all, but Sanji was sobbing like a chick on his floor. 

Zoro opened his mouth to say so when the blond shot up onto his knees, a fiery aura of determination surrounding him and nearly crushing his cell phone in his hand as he yelled to the ceiling, "Don't worry, [Name]-chan, I'll take care of you!" His nose bleeding a little brought his intentions into question. 

"What kind of perverted things are you going to try on a sick girl, curly brow?!" Zoro snapped. 

Sanji glared at the swordsman for popping his fantasy bubble. "Shut up, moss head! At least Aya-san wants me to be there for [Name]-chan! _You_ don't get that privilege!" 

"Like I'd want it! Tch," Zoro scoffed, breaking the glaring contest as he turned his eyes back to the TV. "You and your swirly eyebrow will probably come down with what she's got." 

"Shut it, idiot marimo!" Once more, Zoro had to block a kick from Sanji. "If anyone will get sick, it's you!" 

"Why me?!" Zoro demanded with a scowl.

"Everyone knows," Sanji kicked again, but his foot sailed over Zoro's head as he ducked, "that idiots are the only ones who get sick!" 

"Idiots, huh?" Zoro smirked, shoving Sanji back a few steps. "Then [Name] must be an idiot in your book." 

Flames erupted around Sanji, his visible eye glowing white. "That only applies to _men_ , shitty swordsman! Women are delicate! Some dumbass like you who doesn't know how to treat women probably breathed near her and got her sick!"

"So why the hell are you still here if your precious _[Name]-chan_ is sick?!"

Sanji let out a horrified gasp and sank to his knees, hanging his head, fiery aura and rage gone. "All this time... all this time, I've been arguing with this stray cactus-"

"OI!"

"-when I could've been with [Name]-chan!!" He shouted, jumping back to his feet. "I can't waste any more time! [Name]-chwan, I'll be right there! Your prince is coming!" He declared, turning on his heel and sprinting from Zoro's apartment, leaving a trail of hearts in his wake. 

 

You woke to the intense ache of your head. A bleary glance at the clock perched on your bedside table was meaningless - the time was irrelevant as the medicine you took that finally let you sleep had worn off and it was time for another dose, be it midnight or midday. You laid there in bed for a moment, dreading getting up. Your head felt like a lead weight on your shoulders, you were congested, your throat sore, and your body ached. 

Being sick was hell. 

Slowly, you sat up and slid your legs off the bed, letting them dangle in the air for a moment before setting your feet on the floor. The cooler air made you shiver; your bed was nice and warm from your body heat and it was highly tempting to just crawl back into it and let yourself be miserable. The only problem with that was your grandma was working downstairs in the store and you had to get the cold medicine yourself. Reluctantly leave the comfortable sanctuary of bed it was then. 

After standing, you took a few steps to your closet and dug out a robe. It was a short one for summer and the light fabric was cool at first, giving you goosebumps, but then warmed with your body heat. Maybe you should go lay on the sofa which sat in direct sunlight to warm up. Sounded good - right after you took some more cold medicine. 

Pulling your bedroom door open, you stepped into the hallway and froze when you heard noise from the kitchen. The shuffling of feet, a muttering voice, the soft clatter of cookware... someone was cooking in there. Your grandma probably called in one of the part-timers to take over for a few hours to make you a comforting meal, even though you weren't even close to hungry. Nothing tasted quite right when you were sick so you often lost your appetite. 

You only took four steps down the hall when you spotted a familiar blond-haired figure wearing a T-shirt and jeans standing at the stove. "... Sanji?" Ugh, your voice sounded awful - hoarse from your aching throat and nasally because of your congestion.

It didn't faze Sanji in the least, though. He twirled around to face you, a few hearts popping up around him. "[Name]-chwan! You're awake!"

You blinked. "My grandma called you, didn't she." 

He beamed at your quick conclusion, even while sick, as to why he was there. "Yes~" 

"You didn't have to come over on your day off, Sanji," you told him, walking the rest of the way to the kitchen where the cold medicine sat upon the counter. "I'm sure you have other things to do than hang around me and slave in the kitchen over food I can't even enjoy properly." 

"Not at all!" He denied. "Whatever you want or need, [Name]-chwan, I will provide~" He even did a little bow afterward before turning back to the stove, gently stirring whatever was simmering away in the large pot. You knew it smelled amazing even though you couldn't smell a thing at the moment. 

You covered a cough with your hand, grimacing at the ache in your throat. "That's so sweet, Sanji," you smiled, though it was weak, and hearts popped up around him again as he turned back to you. "I really just want to lie down out here, if that's okay?" 

"Of course, it's your house after all, [Name]-chwan~" 

_As if he'd really say no..._ you reminded yourself. _This is Sanji._ You coughed again, harder this time, and winced as the pounding in your head worsened. Medicine time. 

"Should I call Chopper to come check on you?" Sanji questioned, curly brow furrowed as he observed your sluggish movements.

"Oh, no," you dismissed, "it's just a cold, I'll be fine in a few days. Nothing life-threatening." 

"If you say so." He was going to watch you closely anyway - he was protective of his lady friends and if they needed help in any way, shape, or form, Sanji would be the one to give it. 

You placed the measuring cap from the top of the liquid medicine bottle on the counter and twisted the top open with ease before pouring the correct amount of medicine into the cap. You put the top back on the bottle and took your capful of medicine to the sink where you knocked it back like a shot of liquor, shuddering at the nasty taste of it in your mouth while rinsing out the plastic cap. 

Sanji was there to gently pluck the cap from your hand, nudging you toward the living room. "Now, you rest, [Name]-chwan, and tell me if there's anything you need~"

You did as he suggested, opening the living room shutters to allow in the sun. "Of course, I'll be good and rest riiight here," you patted one of the couch cushions before you made yourself comfortable. The sunlight was warm but also bright, so you closed your eyes against it, leaning your head back. 

Listening to Sanji move about the kitchen for a while - his knife slicing and chopping across the cutting board, spoons rapidly mixing in bowls, dishes clinking against one another (he couldn't possibly expect you to eat a Luffy-sized meal, could he?!) - was oddly relaxing. You inhaled deeply, mouth watering at the delicious smells that finally reached your nose. The medicine had finally kicked in and wow, you were right that whatever Sanji was making smelled _divine_ (but when didn't it?). 

"Sanji-"

"Yes?!" 

"-whatever you're making smells _wonderful_." 

"Ah, are you hungry?!" There was the clatter of dishes. "I'll make you a bowl right away!" 

"Just a small one, please, Sanji." 

"With pleasure~!" He was bowing at your side a moment later, bowl in hand with the spoon sticking out and whatever inside of it steaming. "It's a special get well recipe! A delicately flavored broth made from stock and full of nutrients to help you fight this cold. There's meat and vegetables if you'd like some as well, [Name]-chan." 

"Broth is fine for now," you smiled, taking the bowl with both hands, and his visible eye turned into a heart, "thank you." Grabbing the spoon, you took a sip of the broth and he eagerly waited for your reaction. Even though your taste buds were off, the broth still tasted good and it was warm and soothing to your aching throat. "Delicious!" You swallowed another spoonful. 

"My life is complete~!" Sanji spun around and you couldn't help chuckling at his usual goofy behavior. "Is there anything else you need, [Name]-chwan?" A heart floated next to his head. 

"Thank you, but I'm fine for now." 

"So cute~" he gushed. 

Cute? What was cute about the mess you were? Your mussed hair, tired eyes, unflattering clothes, sneezing, and coughing? "You mean me?" 

Sanji nodded fervently. "Yes!" 

"Only you could think a girl with a cold is cute." You laughed a little, covering a harsh cough with one hand at the tickling of your throat. 

His brow knitted at the deep sound. "Are you sure I shouldn't call Chopper to check on you?" 

You would have taken his hand to reassure him if you hadn't just coughed onto yours. His concern was so sweet. "Positive. It just sounds worse than it really is. Haven't you had a cold before?" 

Sanji rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "Ah, nope." 

Your jaw dropped. "Never? Not even once?" 

Still grinning sheepishly, he shook his head. "Not once." 

"I bet Luffy and Zoro have never been sick either. You guys are just too unreal." 

"I can't speak for those two idiots," Sanji shrugged. You chuckled again and hearts floated about him. "I'll get the bowl when you're done~" He spun back into the kitchen to tend to the food and let you finish eating. 

Once you had emptied the bowl of every last delicious drop, you took it to the sink, rinsing it out before placing it on the counter. 

"You didn't need to get up, I would have done that," Sanji murmured from beside you as you put some soap on one hand.

"If I don't move around at least a bit," you stuck your hands under the still running tap and rubbed them together, agitating the soap and making bubbles, "my legs will be completely useless and you'll have to carry me back to bed." 

Sanji's eye became a heart and his face flushed. "I would gladly~"

No doubt he had perverted fantasies playing out in his head, but Sanji was a slave to women - he wouldn't actually try anything if you said no; plus, you were sick. "Whenever I'm unable to walk, I'll call you, Sanji." You rinsed your hands of soap and then grabbed a paper towel to dry them.

"Really?!" 

"Mm," you nodded, moving to throw the paper towel in the garbage. "But only then. I can manage just fine right now." 

Sanji's shoulders slumped at that. "[Name]-chan..."

He looked so disheartened that you offered, "You're welcome to sit with me on the couch if you're done in the kitchen." 

Instantly, he was at the stove, turning off the burners and putting lids on the array of pots and pans, at the refrigerator next, putting several covered containers inside, then checking something in a covered bowl on the counter, and lastly spinning his way back over to where you stood with wide eyes. "I'm done!" _That was fast!_ "Now," Sanji's hand rested on your back, gently turning you toward the living room, "let's go sit together on the couch~" 

_He's too eager to snuggle up to a girl with a cold,_ you thought, letting him lead you over to the living room anyway. You grabbed the TV remote before settling down into your previous spot with Sanji just to your left, next to the sofa's arm. The TV screen came to life at the push of a button on the remote, the channel being one that reruns the news which your grandmother liked to watch. You changed it to something, anything else - you didn't particularly care what. Right now, your mind was on something else that you only just noticed. "You haven't lit a cigarette this whole time." 

"Hm?" Sanji's gaze moved from the TV to you and then back. "Oh. I won't smoke in here while you're sick. You need fresh air."

Given that he was always smoking, he was probably dying for a cigarette now. Then again, he was likely more excited to be sitting close enough for your shoulders to touch than craving nicotine. "Thank you, Sanji." 

"Anything for you, [Name]-chwan," he crooned, clasping your hands.

"You being here is more than enough. Having company is nice," you smiled, squeezing his hands in return. 

A massive amount of brilliant pink hearts appeared out of nowhere, crowding around you, and tears were streaming down Sanji's face. "[Name]-chwan~!" He clutched your hands to his chest, pulling you closer as he leaned in with lips puckered, "You're so wonderful~!" 

Was he really going to kiss you?! That lovesick cook; you were sick! Didn't he realize he could catch it?! You leaned back, tugging your hands free and bracing them against his chest. "Sanji, stop!"

He stopped as you ordered, looking absolutely crestfallen. "B-but... I thought..." 

"If I weren't sick, then maybe," you admitted. "This isn't the time for that kind of thing. I don't want you to get this. Just being here means you could catch it." 

"[Name]-chwan, you're so~ cute when you're worried about me!" He promptly leaned in for another kiss and you held him back yet again, scooting away a bit.

This dork, did he hear anything you said?! "Sanji, really, just because you haven't been sick doesn't mean," you covered a sudden yawn with both hands, adding, "you can't get sick," when it had passed. You rubbed at your eyes to rid them of a few tears, abruptly aware of how tired you were. You hadn't slept well at all the past few days, so it wasn't surprising. "Sorry, I guess I'm still sleepy..." 

Sanji held his arms out to you. "Feel free to use me as your pillow, [Name]-chwan~" 

He really didn't hear anything you said about catching your cold. "Are you sure?" 

Taking the initiative, he slid one arm about your shoulders, "Absolutely~" 

Oh, what the hell. You scooted back close to him, resting your head just below his shoulder, the fabric of his T-shirt soft against your cheek, with your left arm curled between you and him while your right arm draped over his lean waist. 

"Are you comfortable, [Name]-chan?" Sanji's other arm came to rest around your waist, copying you. 

The vibration of his voice in his chest warmed your cheeks. "Y-yeah." Your eyes fixed on the TV, but you couldn't focus on the program. You'd been close to Sanji before, having given him hugs, but this was completely different. This was _cuddling_. And Sanji smelled so good - sure, there was the slight cigarette smoke smell, but also cologne and laundry detergent. You inhaled deeply, finding that the scent of his cologne was quite appealing. Spicy and musky, though strong, as if he'd put on too much. 

Sanji's lips brushed your forehead as he held you. "That's good." 

Your eyes drifted shut and you sighed in sleepy contentment, the sounds of the TV growing faint as you concentrated on Sanji. His heartbeat and breathing were steady, only helping to further draw you into sleep. You struggled against it to stay awake for just a bit longer. "Sanji..." 

He waited for you to continue, but you remained quiet. "Yes?" He prompted after a moment.

"...your next day off, you should come over again." 

Sanji was silent for a long moment, but his heart started racing and his entire body shook. "[N-Name]-chwan... you... do you really...?" 

"Mm," you nodded slightly, yawning afterward. "We can do something fun." 

"A date~?!" He exclaimed, holding you tighter and wriggling slightly in place as hearts floated about his head. "Of course!! We can go to the beach (I'll help you put on sunscreen~), have a picnic, and watch the sunset~" 

"A day at the beach sounds nice," you agreed quietly, shifting to get more comfortable in his hold, and another yawn escaped you, "let's do that." 

Sanji seemed to realize you were fading fast and calmed, loosening his hold so he was no longer squeezing you. He slid the TV remote from your loose grip, turning on a cooking channel. He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead just as you drifted off. "Sleep well, [Name]-chan." 

 

A week later, over your cold for barely a day, you were woken by the buzz of your cell phone on the bedside table. A bleary look around your room revealed a hint of light creeping in through the window covering - who the hell would be bothering you this early? Luffy hadn't drunk an energy drink again, had he? 

You picked up your phone and opened the text message. 

_You're more radiant than the sunrise, [Name]-chan_

Sanji. 

His compliments and such were sweet, but even this was pushing it. It was barely past dawn!

Before you could answer him, your phone buzzed again. 

_Your prince is here to say good morning!_

...

He was outside. That goofy cook. He wasn't supposed to come over until lunch, what was he doing here so early?

Pushing the covers aside, you got out of bed, fixing your rumpled pajama shirt and shorts while going to the window, moving the curtains aside to peek out. There he stood, staring up at your window, smoke curling up from the lit cigarette between his lips, grocery bags in hand and the bag holding his chef knife set slung over one shoulder. He wore a soft blue button up shirt, the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into dark jeans and his signature black shoes. The moment he caught sight of you, hearts began floating around him, and when you waved to acknowledge that you saw him, his eye became heart shaped and he wriggled in place, looking as if he wanted to leap up to your window. You held up your index finger, signaling for him to wait, and then left the window, shuffling into the hall and then the bathroom to quickly brush your teeth. You weren't about to greet him with morning breath! 

That accomplished, you made your way down the hall and through the living room to the door that revealed the stairwell leading down to the first floor, hurrying down the steps into the back of the store. The familiar cool air from the refrigerators, the tang of vinegar, and delicate perfume of many flowers greeted you as you reached the bottom where the door leading into the shop was wide open. 

From the stairs, you could hear the soft music of your grandmother's favorite radio station filling the otherwise silent space, the loud snip of her scissors briskly cutting stems punctuating it. 

"Morning, Grandma." You announced yourself while entering the room.

"You're up early," she remarked, turning the vase she was working on and tucking in a few pink lilies. 

"Mhmm." You nodded, walking toward the back door leading outside. "Sanji's here." 

She paused in her work, grayed eyebrows quirked. "Already?" 

You shrugged. "He's excited to spend the day with me." 

With a sigh, she turned her attention back to the large bouquet, murmuring something to herself which you ignored while unlocking the two deadbolts on the back door. 

You pushed and held the door open, taking one step outside. Looking one way, you didn't spot the blond cook. "Sanji?" you called, stepping out further and looking the other way around the door. Ah, there he was - using one foot to grind out his cigarette butt on the concrete. 

"[Name]-chwan~" Sanji floated over to you. "Good morning~" 

"Good morning," you smiled. "You're early today." 

He held up his arms laden with grocery bags, the boyish grin on his face a rare sight. "I thought I would come by and make breakfast." 

The mention of food had your stomach grumbling. "I don't see why not." You motioned for him to come inside, shutting the door afterward. 

"Oh, Aya-san, good morning," Sanji greeted her as he walked past. Your grandmother gave him an unimpressed stare over the top of the brightly colored bouquet and with a sheepish smile, he hurried along to the stairs leading up to the house. 

"Grandma, he means well." You admonished. 

"He's too girl crazy," she replied neutrally. It was the only thing about him she didn't like, but it was Sanji. If he wasn't falling over himself to impress a girl, then the world would end. 

"I thought you'd mind the cussing or the constant fighting with Zoro and other guys more than that." 

With a knowing look, she made a shooing motion at you. "Upstairs with you." 

Grinning, you added, "I'll let you know when breakfast is done," before climbing the steps. 

Sanji was wearing his apron and had already unloaded the bags, leaving out quite a spread of ingredients on the countertops. You observed as he moved about, getting everything organized before he started any of the preparation work. He paused as he saw you staring, coming over to where you stood out of his way. "What is it, [Name]-chan?" 

You moved closer and used his shoulders to help balance yourself as you stood on tiptoe to place a soft kiss on his lips. This close, he smelled like smoke and mint. "That's a better greeting, don't you think?" 

His reaction was instant. 

Sanji's arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace as hearts appeared out of thin air. "[Name]-chwan~!!" The rest of his words were intelligible, but he sounded deliriously happy. 

You hugged him back, smiling at his actions. "Let's not forget about breakfast," you reminded. "All of this food will go to waste."

Reluctantly, Sanji released you from his grasp (though not before sneaking a kiss) and went back to his previous task with hearts still floating about him. They would multiply when he looked at you or when you graced him with another gentle kiss. He was adding flair to every step he took, twirling about the kitchen as he prepared breakfast and you couldn't help smiling as you watched. 

This was going to be one amazing day.


End file.
